Apostrophe
by Savoir Faire
Summary: Jack muses. An 'introspective little piece', as MsBrooklyn calls it. [Apostrophe – a Figure of Speech address to a. person who is absent or deceased, b. an inanimate object, or c. an abstract idea]


**Title: **Apostrophe (revamped!)

**Author: **Savoir Faire

**Summary: **Jack apostrophizes.

**Disclaimers:** Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney… you get the gist.

Apostrophe – a Figure of Speech; address to a) a person who is absent or deceased, b) an inanimate object, or c) an abstract idea

* * *

_  
Proud of 'im, yeah, that's what you would be._

_'n' who wouldn't be, eh mate?_

_I know I would be, if 'e were me own son._

_You should've seen 'im. Held 'is own against our ol' mate. Stood 'is ground and took measures needed—most o' 'em drastic, to save 'is little damsel. Got 'imself a lot o' trouble and bruises, but 'e fought well and got Ms. Swann back._

_Aye, you really should've seen 'im. 'e was just as fast as you were… nimble and mighty handy with a sword. He's made lots of 'em, good swords, aye. Useful, they are. He's done a great job as a black smith. Made the ol' Commodore's… the very one the ol' bag still uses up until now. _

_Speaking of the old bag, if you were still 'ere you would've choked 'im to death at first sight.__ Pompous old git, that 'e be. 'eard 'e once was, maybe still is, fancying your son's dame. A pretty little thing, she is. And wealthy too. But if I didn't know she were the fat governor's daughter I would've believed 'er to 'ave pirate blood in 'er veins… fights like man, she does, when she wants to._

_Ah… back to your boy. _

_He and Ms. Swann have been married for a year now. Last I heard the girl was going to give birth in a few months… you 'ear that? Maybe a William Turner the Third is on 'is way. Well, it's been 'alf a year since I last heard from 'em… maybe that baby's already out waiting for a little sailing, eh?_

_Sailing..._

_Wish I could go back and 'sail the open seas' with you, as you liked to say. I remember the last time we sailed together. Ten years ago, it was. I prayed they wouldn't harm you… but harm you they did, those bloody bastards. You should've walked the plank with me… maybe you could've lived._

_I owe you, mate. _

"Cap'n! Should we go ashore?"

"Aye! Anna Maria, tell 'em to release the anchor!"

"Aye, Cap'n! You heard the Cap'n! Release 'er!"

_Sigh. _

_I owe you, mate. Not only did you just stand by me side… you played a big part in helping me get me revenge. Aye, sending that piece to your boy was a smart move. And it was because cause of 'im that I also had a successful battle with our ol' mate._

_Aye, I owe you that much, mate._

"Cap'n! There's someone waiting for us on the shore!"

"I can't see who it is, Cap'n!"

_That would be the Pompous bag, Norrington. _

"Wait, it's Will, Cap'n!"

_I'm not surprised! Prob'ly seen the ship before we even saw shore!_

_Aye, look, mate! There 'e be, your little lad, mate. All grown up and working 'is way through life._

"Well, if it isn't Jack Sparrow!"

"That'd be Cap'n Jack Sparrow to you, Mr. Turner."

_There…now 'e's smiling. See mate? 'e looks just like you. Aye, lacking all the gold in his teeth though! _

"Jack! How are you!"

"A great deal better than you, lad. You look like 'ell."

"Yes, well…I've been very busy making swords…and Elizabeth is pregnant…again."

"You're not wasting any time, are you, lad!"

_Ha! You're boy needs to learn how to make a comeback, mate! Doesn't have a quick tongue like you! Guess I 'ave to teach 'im then, though I'm sure it won't be as easy as drinking rum. He's back to his ol' self again, all uptight and formal like a gent! I think a little adventure aboard the Pearl should 'elp loosen 'im up, don't you think?_

"Ah, erm, come on then! I'm sure Elizabeth would like to see you again! And you must meet little Jack!"

_If I were drinking me rum he would be wet with it by now! Jack! They named their boy after me! Guess you'll have to wait for a little William Turner the Third for a little while, eh mate! Maybe the next little one will be named after you._

"We named him after you, but he'll learn to be like me."

_Proud, isn't he? Ah well…I guess it runs in the blood! Oy, look! He's got himself a lovely 'ome! A huge one too! I bet he sold a lot of swords to get a house like this one. Oy, and there's the Lady of the House! Take a good look at 'er—that's your daughter-in-law, mate! Take a good look! Told you she was a pretty little thing! And strong too... that belly looks 'eavy!_

"Jack! It's good to see you! I wondered when you'd come ashore!"

"I wouldn't be here at all, luv…but I ran out of rum!"

"Ha! Still the same, I see! Well, I do hope little Jack Turner doesn't follow in your footsteps, Jack. I wouldn't want my carpet smelling of rum!"

_Ha! Laugh while you can, Elizabeth! I reckon 'e'll be just like me! I'll make sure of it meself if I 'ave to!_

"Here, Jack, why don't you hold him?"

_Aww__... sweet little kid, that what 'e is! Look, mate! It's your gran' son, little Jack Turner! Alas, 'e doesn't look like any of you Turners, except for maybe 'is skin and eyes. Looks like 'is mother, doesn't 'e, mate? Ah well…_

"Adorable, isn't he, Jack?"

Captain Jack Sparrow held the baby up. True, the little boy didn't look like a Turner, but his eyes sparkled and held a strong look just like his father's and grandfather's. At this thought the Captain of the Black Pearl gave a small, small smile.

"Aye…" he trailed off, looking away from the baby to look at the couple before him. "Your father would've been very proud, Will…very proud."

"Yes, I often hoped he would be." William Turner smiled.

_Ah, but I know 'e is lad…_

"Aye…"

_I know 'e is_.

Fin.

* * *

Kindly tell me what you think, alright? Thank you for those who reviewed the first time this was posted! And to those who have just stumbled upon this, I really wouldn't mind if you left comments… really, I wouldn't! Err… I do sound desperate, don't I? Lmao. 


End file.
